


Treasure

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Iris Amicitia, Prompt Fill, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: ForKei'stwitter prompt:Gen, sardines
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia
Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209105
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: FFXV Creators' Haven





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keistar/gifts).



_Is there any place more beautiful than this?_ Iris wonders as she watches the last of the day’s light dancing on the surface of the stream. Birds are singing from the canopy above, and the air smells so fresh and so very green. She breathes in a big gulp of it and smiles down at her work.

She’s been hand-sewing a skirt for herself, and it’s taking _forever_. She had to leave her machine behind when they fled Insomnia. It wasn’t fancy, but it did the job. Most importantly, it used to be her mom’s. Iris felt connected to her, in a way, whenever she used it—making clothes for her dolls and later, for herself, or making little gifts for people. She misses that a lot.

Now is probably not the time to start any new projects, but she fell in love with this fabric when she saw it at the market. And anyway, it’s good to have something unrelated to the war to keep her occupied.

She’s just beginning the second side-seam when a big hand lands on the top of her head. “Hey kid,” Gladio sighs as he plops into the chair next to her.

“Hey Gladdy!” Iris beams at her brother. She’s been having so much fun spending the day with him and Noctis and Ignis and Prompto. They’re all so funny, and they’ve made her feel super welcome in the group. She’s also been learning all kinds of new stuff from chatting with them and fighting beside them. 

Ignis gave her lots of tips about how to be more aware of her surroundings. He even had her sparring blindfolded with Prompto, to learn how to use her ears more. It wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be. He’s not exactly the quietest person, and he’s more used to ranged combat than hand-to-hand. Or maybe he was just being nice and went easy on her. It doesn’t matter though, because she had fun. 

Now, they’re relaxing and getting ready for dinner. It’s too bad they can only stay in the Malmalam Thicket for one night. It’s just so peaceful. Iris wonders what it would be like to live out here, in the woods. 

“Whatcha reading?” She juts her chin at the book in Gladio’s hands.

“Oh, it’s just _Silence of Knowledge_.” Gladio laughs softly and scratches the back of his neck. “Picked up a new copy because my old one’s falling apart.” 

Of course he’s reading _that_ again. She didn’t recognize the more recent edition.

“Don’t you ever get sick of reading the same book over and over again?” 

“You kiddin’ me?” Gladio leans towards her. “Every time I read it I get something new out of it.” 

Iris nods slowly, matching up two lining pieces for a pocket. “That’s pretty cool,” she admits.

“Yeah.” He relaxes into his chair again. “Henruit’s a genius. And I need some of that wisdom right now.” 

Iris looks at her brother and searches for some clue about how he’s doing with all of this. He says he’s okay, but he’s never been the type of guy who talks about his feelings. All she has to go on is her own well of grief, and she thinks his must run pretty deep, too. 

She realizes she’s been staring too long without saying anything when Gladio wrinkles his eyebrows and gives her a crooked smile. She blurts out, “Maybe I should finally read it, then!” 

Gladio lightly shoves her shoulder. “You’re not just saying that, are you?” 

“No! I mean it!” she laughs. “I’ve been hearing you talk about this book for, like, forever. I should check it out.” 

It’s too bad she didn’t think of this before they left Lestallum. She wonders if there are any bookstores near Caem.

Gladio nods once, purses his lips, and holds the book out to her. “Take it.”

“ _What?!_ I can’t!” She shakes her head, but still stashes the needle to free up her hands. 

“I have two copies,” Gladio says, waving it at her again, “and anyway, it’s not the same without my notes in the margins.”

Then it hits her—this book is so important to her brother that it’s a part of him, and he wants to share that little bit of himself with her. Iris feels like she might cry.

Instead, she grins and takes the book. “Okay, then. Thanks!”

 _“‘Atta girl.”_

Iris bounces in her seat, clutching _Silence of Knowledge_ to her chest. “I’ll take notes too—and we can talk about it!”

“I’d really like that.” Gladio smiles and holds her gaze for a moment. Iris thinks that now might be a good time to ask him again how he’s doing, but before she can say anything, he stands up.

“Better go see if Iggy needs any help,” he says, patting her on the shoulder. 

“Okay. Thanks again, Gladdy!” Iris sucks in a breath and goes back to her sewing.

That night, they all pack like sardines into the one little tent. 

Iris lays awake, squished between the nylon wall and her snoring brother’s back. She’s exhausted, but her mind and heart are still racing from the day’s events. 

Giving up on sleep, she rolls onto her stomach and shimmies deeper into the sleeping bag, folding the top closed above her head. Then, by the light of her phone, Iris cracks open her brother’s favorite book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to fandom pals on discord for always being down to talk fic ideas. Special thanks to [Moonwaif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaif) for the edits and feedback!


End file.
